The Unknown Prophecy
by Made in China1996
Summary: Xiu Juan and Rose are not your average 15 year old girls. They escape from their uncle and join aang and his friends on a life changing journey for all of them. new romances and twists. first fanfic PLEASE R AND R THANX! Two OCs but sticking to the plot.
1. Ice breaker

Okay, we've been keeping track of our text conversations (and yes, they are random) over the past couple weeks. Here's one of our favourites. Oh, and when we put the astricts around the phrases, those are action moments. AND Rose does not really like Haru or Zuko. It's just a joke.

Rose *blushes and hides behind a very confused Haru*

Xiu Juan: Ooooooooo somebody's in looooooove!

Rose: J-just shut it! Shut IT!

Xiu Juan: I'm not even talking. We're texting, rememberrrrrr?

Rose: Then stoppit!

Xiu Juan: Fine. Oh, look, here comes Zuko.

Rose: *blushes again*

Xiu Juan: Oh, so you like him toooo?

Rose: GRAAAAAAASHUTYOURMOUTH!

Xiu Juan: Have you been stealing Sokka's seal jerky again?

Rose: *covers mouth* Noooooo….

Xiu Juan: Spit it out!

Rose: Okay, mom. Have YOU been hanging out with Katara lately?

*insulted Katara stomps off*

Xiu Juan: No, I just know how he MAKES that stuff!

Rose: How does he make it?

Xiu Juan *whispers in Rose's ear, Rose groans*

Rose: UAAAAAAAAAGH! THAT'S-THAT'S HORRIBLE!

Xiu Juan: On that LOVELY note, where's Haru and Zuko?

Rose: Oh, they got tired of standing, so they found a couch and brought it back here.

Xiu Juan: Oh, they found a couch? *rolling on floor laughing* So, did they make it to the couch, or did they decide to eat face on the floor?

Rose: Nnnyeaaaaaaah! *Rose shudders at the mention of a SLASH!* THEY'RE NOT GAY!

Xiu Juan: Are you so sureeeeee? *smiles evilly*

Rose: Yes!

*Zuko and Haru are sitting on couch, watching argument intently* *at the mention of them being a SLASH, they move to the ends of the couch*

Xiu Juan: Well, That's enough lollygagging-*Rose snickers at word "lollygagging", Xiu Juan hits Rose on head* - So let's start the story!

P.s Rose has nothing against gays or lesbians


	2. Introduction

DISCLAIMER! WE DO NOT OWN AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER! WE ARE IN NO WAY AFFILIATED WITH NICKELODEON AND ARE JUST TRYING TO MAKE A FANFICTION FOR OTHER'S ENTERTAINMENT!

Rose POV

Okay, so here's what happened to us. We were travelling through the world when we met the gang as in Aang, Katara, and Sokka. At first we definitely weren't trusted. I mean, who would trust two strange girls who seemed to have been raised in the fire nation. So they made us do a whole bunch of trials to see if we –

Xiu Juan POV

Excuse me! That is not how it happened I mean, you didn't even introduce us yet and you're making stuff up!

Rose POV

Well soooorrry! If you think you can tell it better then go ahead! *Rose sits in corner of cell sulking*

Xiu Juan POV

Wait! Where did that come from! That's not until later in the story, stupid.

Rose POV

*Rose pouting* I'm not stupid and I know you're lying when you said mommy dropped me on my head when I was a baby!

Xiu Juan POV

I never said that, and you my dear _**LITTLE**_ sister, should stick to the story!

Rose POV

I'm not that little! (Yes she is) And I'm only younger by an hour! And you DID tell me mom dropped me on my head! When we were seven!

Xiu Juan POV

My God, girl, let it go! We were SEVEN!

*Rose still pouting*


	3. Prologue

(Bold letters are telling what will happen, and up until the present time part we're narrating what's happened so far)

Xiu Juan POV

Well here's how it all started. When we were little we were born as twins one born a waterbender one a firebender.

Rose POV

Our poor mother was unfortunate enough to commit a major taboo of our culture: to marry and have children, with anyone that was not of her Nation.

Xiu Juan POV

Well, here we are I'm Xiu Juan and I have a little sister, but only an hour apart, but she'll tell you about herself later. Since I bend water and was raised in the fire nation people saw it as a disgrace! Except my mother named me Xiu Juan which means beautiful, elegant, and graceful. Just like water can be.

*nudges Rose* *whispers loudly: you're on!*

Rose POV

What? Oh, yeah. Right. I was born under the name Rea, its meaning being the polar, or shall I say ELEMENTAL opposite from my sister's. It means man, warrior or manly. My father named me. I'll just let you guess what he wanted me to be. At the age of three, I learned what it meant and insisted on being called 'Rose', wanting so much for my name to be beautiful like my sister's. But that's enough sibling envy for now…and now it's time to start the actual story.

Xiu Juan POV

So we're basically outcasts. For we have another secret. It's good for the people but bad for us. Rose will tell you the prophecy after I tell you our secret.

_**We can bend all of the elements including our own. So we're basically almost as powerful as the Avatar but since our mother "died" (or was killed by a certain evil someone) *cough cough OUR UNCLE cough cough*, we are forced to live with our DEAREST Uncle. Who happens to be threatened by us, so he locked us in a prison cell! And he is—**_

Rose POV

Noooooo don't tell them! I wanna leave them in suspense so they'll hate me and then it's a dramatic reveal! *hides behind Xiu Juan as crowd throws cabbages*

Cabbage Man POV

C'mon, AGAIN! EVEN IN A FANFIC!

Rose POV

Sorry, Cabbage Man. It had to be done.

Xiu Juan POV

Aaaand the prophecy?

Rose POV

Oh, yeah. I forgot about that. *Xiu Juan water-face palms* Well, sorry! When I get started about the whole name thing, I get upset… Anyhow, this is the prophesy: While everyone was marveling over the Avatars and their amazing powers, what very few people noticed was that there were two other humans who could bend all the elements. If Aang is the Avatar, being an air bender, then the two "others" would be Fire and Water, since Fire was the last element to have an Avatar, and Water is the next. Ergo, us! Understand? Good. However, the powers have a downside. If the two others of the generation (we are this generation's) do not meet the Avatar by their sixteenth birthday, they will die. *turns to Xiu Juan* How'd I do?

Xiu Juan POV

Great; mom would be very proud of you. *Rose sniffles* I know I miss her too. So, now that we've brought you up to speed on where we are now—

Rose POV

*whispers loudly*: In case you're dull and didn't catch on, we're in a prison cell.

Xiu Juan POV

So our Uncle, who I will not name, put us in this wooden cell (which is really stupid, considering we both can bend each other's elements, but our uncle says that there are people out there to kill us. While this is not a lie, he does lie by saying it's for our own protection; he just wants us out of the way. We're planning on escaping tonight at midnight since there's a full moon tonight. *Xiu Juan thinks about how we're going to find the Avatar after we escape* Trust us; it's not going to be much of a fight.


	4. Chapter 1

*PRESENT TIME*

Xiu Juan POV

After the full moon rose, (no pun intended) we decided it was time to break out. So we both kind of… burnt the entire prison cell down. Anyway, all the guards, of course, ran to see what had happened so I grabbed my sister's arm and pulled her along with me. Rose to turned to me and asked, "How are we going to get out of here!"

"Well if you haven't noticed we can both bend two elements fire and water."

Rose raised her eyebrow "And that's going to help us get out of here how, considering we're on the ROOF!"

"Well, you know how our bending is strongest together?"

"Yeah, but how's that going help?"

"Well, the lake connects to the sewer, and the sewer leads to the Southern Ocean which will lead us to the Southern Water Tribe!"

Rose groans at the idea of crawling through the sewer "But I don't wanna go down there."

"Okay, then, how about being burned to a crisp?"

Rose groaned again.

"Don't be such a baby, Rose!"

"I'm not a baby!"

"Okay, then get ready to dive and please don't forget the air bubble!"

Rose groaned one last time, as we dove off of the roof, breaking the stillness of the murky lake.

When we hit the water we created an air bubble so then we could at least travel somewhat comfortably. So, basically now we're headed for the Southern water tribe yeah in an air bubble. Yeah, good plan, just waltz into the southern water tribe wearing fire nation clothes no less! We're going to leave out the bit about the sewer; we'll just let you guess how that was.


	5. Chapter 2

Rose POV

Travelling became exceedingly difficult. As we continued, we decided that it would be easier to get to the Southern Water Tribe if we wore cloaks. So we gathered what little money we still had after being captured and went into town. As Water Tribe clothing is impossible to attain in the Fire Nation; that is without arousing suspicion. So we looked through the stores until we found long, dark cloaks. Although they were a little tattered they were also functional and warm.

As we went on, we realized that travelling on foot would not be an option for much longer. I sheepishly smiled at Xiu Juan. "I hope you don't mind swimming in freezing cold water; that's what we're going to have to do…"

Xiu Juan replied, "Well, if it's what we have to do, I don't mind." I pretended to smile confidently, but in reality, I was the one who didn't want to swim in freezing cold water. Hey, give me a break. I'm a Fire girl. We naturally don't like the cold, we love the sun. When we got to the edge of the ocean but in reality, I was the one who didn't want to swim in freezing cold water. Hey, give me a break. I'm a Fire girl. We naturally don't like the cold, we love the sun. When we got to the edge of the ocean, I took a deep breath, and we plunged in. Xiu Juan just dove right in; she was a natural at swimming. I, however, hesitated for a second. I do not relish diving into icy water. When we got in, we bent air bubbles around our heads. We, of course had to bend the water, but you understand my point. It was a rough few hours. Swimming and stopping, breathing fire to keep pneumonia away, and then swimming again.

Finally, we hit land. This arctic tundra was the opposite of the beaches I loved. It was a veritable desert of ice. The travelling was rough and slow to progress very far. And then, there it was. That gigantic mass of frozen snow: and it was standing in the way of us and the Southern Water Tribe. We couldn't go around it; it was wider that way than it was tall. So the only solution was to go over it. And it was BONE-CHILLING. And then, as we got to the top…we tripped. After rolling down the left side of the mountain for a few seconds, I bashed my head on a rock, and the lights were out!


	6. Chapter 3

Xiu Juan POV

After we were done falling down the mountain, I saw that my sister, Rose was knocked unconscious. I prayed it wasn't too bad. Just then I heard the sound of talking I looked to my right and saw a young girl and a bald kid heading towards the village. Then, realization hit me that the bald kid must be the avatar, all of a sudden I started crying uncontrollably because of stress and my poor sister. Just then I heard a voice behind me asking if I was okay. I then saw two kids walk up to me and it was the young girl and the avatar. I turned around to face them, but I was scared to tell them where I was from since I'm fire nation.

"Hi, I'm Xiu Juan." I said

"Well I'm Aang, and this is Katara."

"Umm, do you think you two could help my sister and me? We're trying to get to the village."

"Sure thing, it's this way."Katara pointed to the village.

"Thank you!" I resisted the urge to bow, as one would in the Fire Nation when you are grateful.

We walked into the village with Rose in tow. I asked Katara if there was anywhere that I could deposit my unconscious sister. She led me to a small, animal skin tent. As we placed her on the leather floor mat, Katara decided to make conversation considering I am too shy to start a conversation.

"You're Water Tribe. I noticed it when I saw you." I answered grimly.

"Is there a question in there somewhere?" She nodded.

"Yes. The question is…where'd you come from? I've never seen you before, so I know you're not from here."

I nodded. "That's true. I'm not from here." Where am I from, anyway? Mom and Dad moved us around a lot when we were kids. I don't really remember living in one place for more than a year.

Katara broke my thoughts. "Um…well, I'd guess that you came from our sister tribe; the Northern Water Tribe." I shook my head.

"Nope, but do you want the truth? I can't really remember. My mom and dad moved me and my sister," I motioned toward Rose, "around a lot, so I can't recall where we came from."

She looked at me sympathetically, and then looked at Rose. "She's your sister? But she's so…pale! I mean, she's nowhere near as tan as you or I!" My eyes widened, and the back of my neck heated up. I needed to answer quickly before she put two and two together.

"She-um…didn't get out much…she liked being indoors." Katara seemed to accept this. Good thing this girl was so naïve, or that could've gotten us in trouble.

"How old are you?" This girl was full of questions.

"My sister and I are nearly sixteen." Her eyes crinkled with her smile.

"My brother Sokka's that age! Speaking of which, where is he?" She stuck her head out of the tent. "SOKKA! SOKKA! COME HERE, WE HAVE VISITORS!" I shook my head.

"No, really, you don't have to." And then he walked in.

"Katara what are you…"

*Sokka stares in awe at Xiu Juan and gives her the look…*

"Well hellooo there, what's your name?"

"Xiu Juan" I replied curtly

"Well, my names Sokka, but you can call me lover boy."

*he wrapped his arm around my waist and bounced his eyebrows*

"Yeah…..um it's nice to meet you…too?"

"Yeah, well I don't mean to brag, but I'm the best fighter here, wanna see?"

"Yes a demonstration would be nice."

"Okay so try to block this!"

*Xiu Juan blocks it easily*

"Well, I was going easy on you."

"Okay well, good thing you did, because a girl like me could never block a REAL hit."

"You know, it's all in the wrists."

*Sokka wraps his arm around Xiu Juan's waist again*

"You know what's really sad?" I asked mischievously

"What?"

*Xiu Juan pushes Sokka away and bends snow to freeze and wrap around Sokka's arms and legs and then pins him to the ground*

"That you tried to hit on a person who has had many years of practice. Go back to training, lover boy."

I unfroze Sokka from the ground and set him scurrying. I turned around and Katara was standing there, dumbfounded.

"You…How'd you do that?"

"Oh, didn't I tell you? Rose and I are also Waterbenders." I shrugged at Katara's amazed face.

"Can you teach me that?" I gave another grim smile.

"I don't know. We learned those over long years of harsh training. And, from the looks of everything around here, there are no other waterbenders in this tribe, are there?" She shook her head. "It would be almost impossible to teach a beginner these moves, I'm sorry." She looked so crestfallen that I just had to add, "But, maybe I could teach you something else?" Her face lit up.

"Oh, really! Thank you, this means SO MUCH to me!" I smiled.

"But, first, I need to take care of my sister. Do you guys have any hot water? We need to keep her warm." She nodded eagerly.

"Just in the next tent! C'mon!" We stepped out into the open air, and heard a sickening crunch coming from the opposite part of the camp. We turned and saw, piercing the ice wall, a ship whose hull was opening.

A Fire Nation ship.


	7. Chapter 4

Rose POV

I woke up to screaming and shouting from women and children. Not the best way to wake up. I didn't have any time to question my environment or why my head was throbbing, but I knew someone was in trouble. I shakily stood up and sprinted out of the tent.

I saw a young man of my age holding an old woman by the arm. And, nearby, was Xiu Juan. I ran to her, and pulled her along to stand with me in front of him. We made ourselves a human barrier between him and the people. He was seemingly surprised as to why two girls, one that looked like she was Water Tribe, and another of his complexion was crossing him. I glared at him. How dare he terrify these poor people?

And then his eyes lit up, and squinted mischievously.

Oh no. I know that look. Please, don't let him have figured it out.

But he did. He threw a slight flame at me. I subtly cast it aside. Not wanting to scare these people anymore, I taunted him.

"You missed." His eyes practically became fireballs. I could tell that he wanted to kill me. And he might have. But before he could, a small kid in an orange outfit slipped between his legs and knocked him down. I guessed that it was the Avatar because it was an Air Nomad monk outfit he sported. When he stood up again, he told the Avatar that he would leave the people alone if he came with him. The Avatar agreed. The young man turned and started to walk to the ship, but he turned back to us.

"No. Guards! Bring those two!" The soldiers advanced towards my sister and me. We weren't going to be captured without a fight. We struggled against them.

"NO!" I moved out of their grasp. When one of them reached for me, I grabbed his wrist and twisted it. He shouted in pain, giving me enough time to escape his arms. Being petite can be a gift. But when I turned around, the young man, apparently his name was Zuko; put a sword to my throat. I gasped and held still. I was still not giving up. I turned my head toward his. Oh, how I LOATHED using this tactic. I moved my head in and pecked his cheek with my lips.

He was stunned for only a second, but that was enough time for me. I slipped out and kicked the side of his leg. He fell over. Although, before I had a chance to free myself, the little boy, and my sister, another soldier held a spear to my back. I sighed, defeated at last. They led us into the ship.

When we boarded the ship, Zuko began holding the little boy's staff and taunting Aang, Xiu Juan and I. "This staff will make an excellent gift for my father. I suppose you don't know much about fathers, being raised by monks. And you two," meaning my sister and I, "will be servants in my father's palace. He always needs more labourers. And don't worry;" he pointed to me, "I'll make sure you get PLENTY of work to keep busy." He walked to my sister. "I didn't know that there were any waterbenders left in the South Pole." She pursed her lips and answered him.

"There AREN'T any."

He condescendingly laughed. He stepped away from her and faced me. "And where did you two come from, if not the South Pole?"

I stayed stubbornly silent.

"Answer me."

More scornful silence from me.

"ANSWER ME!" He shouted in my face, and I glared up at him.

"I don't answer to anyone in the Fire Nation! Especially not Imperial SWINE like you!" His anger peaked. He pulled his arm back and slapped my face. I spun around and landed on my side with the force of his blow. I cried out in pain.

"You stupid PEASENT!" He bellowed.

He probably would have kicked me in the stomach if it wasn't for the elderly man; an old General of the Fire Nation grabbed his arm.

"No, Zuko! Do you not see what your uncontrolled anger has done? You have dishonoured yourself by not only striking, but you have also injuring a girl!" I stood up, and even though the rims of my eyes were red and watery, I shook myself off and interrupted him.

"Stop; it doesn't matter. I've been struck before and harder, too, and that didn't kill me." I locked my jaw and looked down, stone-faced. Zuko told the guards to take us down to the lower deck. We complied peacefully. That is, until Aang softly whispered to Xiu Juan, who whispered it to me, that we needed to duck in exactly five seconds. We counted down to one, and dropped.

Aang used airbending and knocked the guard in front of us into the door, and the other hit the wall behind us. We followed him through the many corridors until we entered a door. Aang ran into it, and we went in after. He grabbed his staff, but then the door slammed behind us. I spun on my heels and saw Zuko, with a hand against the back of the door. He was speaking to Aang.

"I underestimated you, escaping my guards. But now, I'll have to stop you." He fell into a classic Fire Bending stance. I nearly mirrored his stance. But that would've given me away. So I just took a normal position. And then Aang slammed him into the wall, and then into the ceiling, and then back on the floor. I laughed.

We ran out of the room and headed to the deck. The soldiers came swarming out from all areas of the boat. I resisted the urge to use my natural and favourite element, Fire, and instead used Water. I was not as fluent at this element as my sister was, but she was a natural born Waterbender, and I wasn't. We continued to help Aang fight them off, but they were beginning to become more than the three of us could handle. Then, Aang fell off the side of the ship. I shrieked. If Aang died, then so would the World's chances of surviving this war.


	8. Chapter 5

Xiu Juan POV

As Aang fell off the ship, I heard my sister scream. All of a sudden Aang went into the avatar state and took out all of the men we were fighting, when it was done Aang fell to the ground, weakened from so much power. Rose and I ran to Aang and helped him up, just then Katara and Sokka came on a flying bison. Aang told us that the bison's name was Appa. Aang, Rose, and I climbed onto Appa and started to fly away when Zuko and his Uncle Iroh shot a fire ball at us. I nodded to Rose and when the fire ball came near we blocked it. Zuko and Iroh stared in shock at our power. Luckily Aang, Katara, and Sokka were not looking when we did that, which is a good thing.

"Soooooooooooo, what took you guys so long?" my sister Rose asked smugly

"Well if you really want to know…" Sokka began

"I WAS BEING SARCASTIC YOU MEAT HEAD!" Let's just say that my sister Rose is a hothead and proud of it.

*Rose gives the look that says heck yeah!*

Sokka was completely petrified by my sister's outburst, but you should've seen his face! He almost wet his pants. Aang was trying to figure out how to get to the Southern Air Temple, so we kind of had to tell him he was going in the wrong direction (Don't ask how we know).

Once we arrived at the Southern Air Temple, Aang was so excited to be home again, but to be honest it was just heartbreaking that he's so naïve about what has happened in the last hundred years or so. Aang brought us to the statue of Monk Gyatso, and then he opened the chamber of secrets! OMG Harry Potter crossover! Just kidding. Anyway he opened a secret place that would help him along with his journey. Just then Aang, Katara, and Sokka hid behind statues and told us to hide too. We just stared at them and then we saw what they were hiding from. A flying lemur, we just burst out laughing like maniacs. Sokka came out, sulking at being laughed at by some girls.

"No harm in being prepared. It could've been the Fire Nation." Katara said icily, Rose blew a fuse.

"Okay, that's it. Why do you guys keep saying "The Fire Nation did this", "The Fire Nation did that." When, in actuality, the vast majority of the Fire Nation is nowhere near you!"

Katara faced me and yelled "The Fire Nation killed my mother!" Rose shouted louder.

"Yeah, the ENTIRE FIRE NATION MARCHED UP TO YOUR DOOR AND KILLED HER! If they didn't ALL do it, don't BLAME them all!"

"Wait! Why are you defending them! They are all heartless and cruel people!"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP, YOU IGNORANT GIRL!"

"Please Katara can you just let it go?" I begged

"WHY! WHY SHOULD I WHEN THEY KILLED MY MOTHER!"

THEY KILLED OUR MOTHER TOO!" I shot back

"THEN WHY ARE YOU DEFENDING THEM!"

"IF YOU KNEW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE AN OUTCAST OR A DISGRACE! THEN YOU WOULDN'T BE COMPLAINING!" I shot back again

"WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH DEFENDING THE FIRE NATION!"

"BECAUSE OUR MOTHER WAS ONE OF THEM! AND SO AM I!" Rose screamed. The room fell silent. Katara, shakily, turned to me.

"Is this true? I thought you two were twins."

"Yes we are, so I am also Fire Nation."

"You don't look like it." Sokka said trying to make a joke

"Okay, I guess I have to tell you this story from the beginning. When our mother married our father, he's from a different nation she had us. One of us is originally a water bender and the other a fire bender. Our mother was killed by our uncle, who put us in a prison cell, so we escaped and found you guys.

"Why are you two out casts?" Aang asked curiously

"This is going to be hard to believe but even though we only know how to bend our element. We can bend each others' element and we need to learn how to air bend and earth bend.

"How can you say that? Aang is the only person who can do that." Katara fumed

"Wanna bet on that? Check it out." Rose challenged

Rose fire bended and shot it at me (my sister's fire is red when she wants it to be). Katara shrieked, Rose and I just rolled our eyes. I then shot water at her and we made steam. We both yelled switch! And I shot a fire ball at Rose (which is usually blue but can be red) and she shot water at me of course making steam again. Then we both water bended out of one hand and fire bended out the other making them all stare in awe. Rose and I then blended our fire together and made a yin and yang sign with blue and red fire. Once we were done we made water out of thin air and doused the fire making a ton of steam. They didn't say anything for several minutes.

"How do we know that you're not here to kill Aang?" Katara asked defensively

Rose smiled. "We could have killed you, Aang or Sokka at anytime. Xiu Juan says that Sokka learned that already. We're certainly trained for it. But why didn't we?" They blanked. "Because we have a common enemy. Your destiny is to defeat the Fire Lord. And it is our destiny to help you. Or…catastrophes will happen." I nodded at Rose's statement. We weren't going to scare the poor travelers. We then left the Southern Air Temple and headed to Kyoshi Island to ride the elephant koi fish.


	9. Chapter 6

Rose POV

After Xiu Juan and I did our little exhibition, we went back to noticing the little lemur. It had apparently been watching my argument with Katara. Aang, who was still clinging feverishly to any hope of finding any life in the Southern Air temple, chased after it, Sokka following, saying some sort of babble about eating it for dinner.

"Aang! Slow down! The rest of us don't know our way around here!" I screamed before sprinting after him. Although Xiu Juan and I have the capabilities to air bend nearly as strong as Aang, we had never learned before. So we had to run all the way around the winding staircases and through the beautiful temple. Like we were looking at the scenery. After chasing Aang for a while, he finally stopped. We dove into the small area that he had just moments before. I walked in, and saw Aang on the ground, his back hunched over. And then his arrow started glowing.

_Oh…crap…_

He began levitating, and the air around us became like a tornado, and Aang was the eye. I was terrified. But Katara, being as close to Aang as she was, shouted to him and told him how we were his new family. And then she walked up to him, put her arm through his, and slowly pulled him down.

I sighed with relief, and walked up to Aang, as he seemed to have passed out. He woke up again, in Katara's arms. After he picked himself up, we walked out of the temple.

We were about to leave when the lemur from earlier brought Sokka just what he had been asking for: food. Well, not quite what he had been asking for. No meat, but some fruit, and vegetables. On the spot, Aang decided to name his new pet Momo, after the peach that he stole from Sokka. And then we left that beautiful temple for the next place on our agenda: Kyoshi Island, where Aang wanted to ride the Elephant Koi.


	10. Doctor Sokka!

Rose: Okay, I'm not sure how this came about or how Sokka became a doctor. I don't even remember him going to Med School. Do you, Xiu Juan?

Xiu Juan: Get on with it!

AND NOW IT'S TIME FORRRRRR….

DOCTOR SOKKA!

Xiu Juan: DOCTOR SOKKA needs Seal Jerky.

Rose: *takes bow from Longshot, puts large cloth sack on end of arrow, shoots Seal Jerky all the way to Rhode Island, hands bow back to Longshot* You're not the only one who's good with a bow, you know.

Xiu Juan: DOCTOR SOKKA thanks you.

Rose: *snags other bag* You will get more at a later time, Doctor Sokka.

Xiu Juan: Okay, but don't give him your secret recipe.

Rose: Aw! But he gave me the beggy faceeeee…

Xiu Juan: NO!

Rose: *teary eyed* …fine…

Xiu Juan: Good.

Rose: Okay, my turn to say that we've had enough…*snicker* LOLLYGAGGING. *Xiu Juan chases Rose around with sharpened knife, Rose yells while running* Let's get back to the storyyyyy!


	11. Chapter 7

Xiu Juan POV

Once we left the Southern Air Temple, Aang decided it was time for another break. So we landed, and then Aang began stripping down to his underwear! Well this actually makes sense since Aang told us that the elephant koi were here. My sister and I looked at the map and saw that we were at Kyoshi Island. Then we saw that Aang was showing off when he was riding the elephant koi fish. He started waving to Katara and doing all these fancy tricks. Sokka then came up to Rose and did the yawning stretch thing and said "Hey, why don't we do some fancy tricks of our own."

*Sokka bounces his eyebrows*

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

Sokka searches for words and looks at Xiu Juan for help.

"Rose, to sum it all up about what he means, basically Sokka wants to… you know."

*Xiu Juan smiles sweetly at Sokka*

*Rose gets a diabolical idea*

"Sokka, could you come here for a moment please?" Rose asks very sweetly

"Sure thing, honey I'll be right there."

"So I heard from my sister that you're the best warrior in your tribe. Could you give me a few pointers?"

"Okay, so try this!"

*Rose blocks easily and knocks Sokka into a tree*

"Oh! I'm so sorry did I hurt you at all?" Rose says in a condescending tone

"Just, a little bit."

"I would work on that move since a baby could block that."

*Sokka walks away from Rose and Xiu Juan just to be ran into by Aang*

"Sorry, Sokka there was a big sea monster thing in the water I hope I didn't hurt you!" Aang said seriously

*Sokka stomps away and mutters something that sounds like "Not again"*

All of a sudden we were jumped and we were blindfolded so we couldn't see anything! The only thing that we could here was a young girl's voice saying Sokka was going to be fed to the Unagi, whatever that was.

Then our blind folds were taken off and we could see who captured us. It was a bunch of Kyoshi warriors (that's what they called themselves), then, Aang tried to tell them that he was the avatar and of course they didn't believe him so he had to do some airbending. Let's just say that all of us were hoping all this attention wouldn't go to Aang's head. Of course it did. So as Aang was trying to get Katara jealous (or more like her attention) with all these little girls swarming around him, Sokka decided he would try to get my sister jealous by flirting with Suki, who is the leader of the Kyoshi warriors, but little did he know that his plan was going to backfire real quick. Sokka walked up to where the warriors were training and started putting on his "charm", real thick, and boy was this going to be good. So I sat back and I decided I would watch the show.


	12. Chapter 8

Rose POV

It got really boring watching Aang try to get Katara's attention by playing with those kids, so I decided to go see what Xiu Juan was doing. As this place was so small, it didn't take very long to find Xiu Juan.

"Hey, sis. What're you doing?" She looked up.

"Watching Sokka crash and burn; do you wanna watch?" I grinned.

"Of course I do! Ever since the 'Fancy Tricks' incident, I've been dying to hurt him. But, watching some super tough girls damage his pride is just as good.

We sat beneath a tree that was just outside of the training building and watched Sokka try to impress the warriors. Or was it me? Either way, as far as I saw, he failed. When Sokka saw me outside of the building and waved, I decided to get out of there before he tried flirting with me again.

I stood up and looked down at Xiu Juan. "Hey, I'm pretty sure there's a lake or whatever around here, so I'm gonna take a bath. See you later."

She smiled. "Okay, but don't get lost!"

"In THIS village? Please, it'd be easier to get lost in a barrel." I waved goodbye and went off to grab a towel so I could take a bath.

I sighed in a contented fashion. This island may not be big, but the lakes were so clear and clean. I was almost relaxed, even, when I heard screaming. I dashed out of the lake, dried myself off and slipped my clothes back on, and then I ran for the village.

I gasped at seeing four angry rhinos muscling their way into the small Village. And on those rhinos were eight men. Seven of them were soldiers, and one of them was Zuko. I looked away at seeing him. When you kiss someone to get them to let you go, you kinda hope that you don't have to see them again. I kept out of sight until Aang came out and started fighting with Zuko. Zuko was recklessly Fire Bending and burning the buildings. I tried bending all the water I could to counteract it, but it was a hopeless case. Instead, I decided to help the village by picking off the few soldiers that the Kyoshi Warriors hadn't taken out already.

I then searched for Xiu Juan, and found her boarding Appa. I sprinted after her, going as fast as I could and I jumped on top of him, breathing heavily. I looked down at Aang, who just got on his glider and landed on Appa as well. I turned to watch the Village burn down on itself. Yet another example of why people think that Fire is a deadly element. All because reckless wielders throw it around and don't even consider the consequences.

Katara patted Aang's shoulder. "It's all we can do, Aang. I know it feels wrong to run away, but we have to. Zuko will follow us out of here. They're gonna be okay, Aang."

Aang bowed his head, most likely regretting what we brought to the Village. And then he looked up, and jumped over the edge.

Katara screamed after him. "AANG! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Xiu Juan and I nodded knowingly. Then Xiu Juan turned to Katara.

"I believe he's going to put out the fire." Katara looked at us like we were insane.

"How can he do that?"

And then something huge broke the surface of the water. It was Aang riding the Unagi. He pulled on its tendrils, and it opened its mouth, spraying the water that was in the mouth. It sprayed directly on Kyoshi Island. I grinned.

Aang jumped back onto Appa. "I know, I know, that was stupid and dangerous."

Katara smiled. "Yes. It was." And then she hugged him. I looked at Sokka, who was gazing dreamily into space. I raised an eyebrow.

"What happened to you? One of those fans hit you on the head or something?"

He indignantly folded his arms. "No, it did not! Besides, I would've blocked it if it came near-" I interrupted.

"No you wouldn't have. But continue."

Sokka was slightly offended, but kept talking. "In fact, Suki kissed me."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah. Sure she did." He folded his arms again like an angry child.

"She did! Look, it probably left a mark on my face paint, right ther-"

"You mean your make up? That you just washed off like two seconds ago?" I patted his shoulder. "If you're gonna try and make me jealous, then make sure you've got your material lined up, okay?" I then closed my eyes and reclined against the side of Appa's saddle. "So, Aang, where're we going again?"

"To the city of Omashu, to ride the mail slides!"

I sighed. "Oooof course we are. Because elephant koi weren't strange enough."


	13. Chapter 9

Xiu Juan POV

FLASH BACK

_Once we arrived in Omashu, Aang insisted that we go for a ride on the mail slides. My sister Rose wasn't too excited for even though she likes roller coasters she thinks it's pointless just to travel all the way to Omashu for joy rides._

"_C'mon Rose can't you just give it a chance for once, don't be a stick in the mud." Aang said teasingly_

"_What I really think we should be doing, is going to the Northern Water Tribe so then __**YOU**__ can learn water bending."_

"_Please?" Aang begged_

_*Aang holds please for a few minutes*_

_Rose's eyes widened. "How-how can you even say that for that long!"_

_Xiu Juan pointed out. "Uh, Rose? Airbender."_

"_Point taken." Rose looked at Aang's pleading eyes. "Aw…they're so big and sparkly…Oh, fine. IF you promise that we'll go to the North Pole after. No more side trips just for fun."_

"_YAY!" Aang then started pulling us towards the mail cart. Once we got in Aang pushed us off and away we went._

"_IS THIS EVEN LEGAL?" Rose screamed over the wind._

"_I'M NOT SURE, BECAUSE WHENEVER I DID THIS WITH MY FRIEND BUMI WE WOULD GET IN A WHOLE LOT OF TROUBLE!"_

"_OH THAT'S JUST GREAT! SO NOW WE'RE FELONS!" Rose screamed at the top of her lungs._

"_NOT FELONS JUST KIDS GETTING READY TO BE IN DEEP…" *CRASH* Aang didn't get to finish because we crashed into a cabbage stand!_

"_MY CABBAGES!" the vendor screamed_

_We were then sent to the king who turned out he was Aang's long time friend Bumi._

FLASH BACK ENDED


	14. Chapter 10

Rose POV

After Omashu, we stopped to find some food. Sokka, our group's "master hunter" found some wrinkly berries and some questionable looking nuts. Xiu Juan seemed uninterested.

"Uh, Sokka? You are joking, aren't you?" He acted indignant.

"No! I worked very hard to find these! You should be more grateful-" I scoffed.

"You picked those off the ground over there! I saw you! I literally saw you pick that up two feet away from here!" He muttered something, and I can tell you it wasn't nice. He seems to mutter like that a lot around me.

After a short debate on this, we heard rumbling. "Hey, what's that?" Katara asked and ran toward the rumbling.

Sokka screamed after her. "Shouldn't be running _AWAY _from the rumbling!" But he ran after her like the rest of us.

When we arrived to the spot of the rumbling, we saw a boy, around the age of fifteen moving the boulders. Sokka told us that we should be careful, but of course, Katara jumped out from behind the rock and yelled to him. "Hello! What's your name!" He turned around and saw us, and then he ran away, pulling the rocks down as well. I scoffed and turned Katara around.

"Katara! When these people see strangers, they're gonna guess that it's a soldier or a spy! You need to be careful with these people!" Then we followed his path toward the Village he ran for.

"Hey, this is convenient. We did need food, after all!" Xiu Juan exclaimed.

"I worked hard to get those nuts!" I patted his shoulder.

"No you didn't."

"Shut it!"

And then Katara saw the boy again. "Hey! It's that guy!" And she ran for the house he had just entered. I shouted after her.

"WHAT DID I JUST TELL YOU ABOUT BEING CAREFUL WITH THESE PEOPLE!" Obviously, she didn't listen to me and opened the door anyway. We followed her in.

"Hey, you're that kid!" She said to him, "Why did you run away before?"

"Uh, you must have me confused with some other kid." Aang shook his head.

"No she doesn't, we saw you Earthbending." The older woman in the room, presumably the boy's mother slammed the door and the windows shut and then faced the boy.

"They saw you doing what!" She yelled, seeming to be scared.

He denied everything. "They're crazy, mom! I mean, look at how they're dressed!" We looked down at our clothes. I scoffed and put a hand on my hip.

"Hey! You know, that's really rude." He looked at me and gave a tiny smile. I smiled back and looked at my feet. His mother, on the other hand, wasn't smiling at all.

"Haru, you know how dangerous that is! What would happen if they saw you?"

I heard a knock at the door and someone shouting. "OPEN UP IN THERE!"

Sokka whispered in a voice that was just loud enough for us to hear, "Fire Nation!" I glared at him, "everybody act natural!" Xiu Juan stood next to Katara and pretended to talk to her, and I stood with Haru and Sokka and we acted like we were conversing. And then the soldiers came in.

"What do you want? I've already paid you this week." Haru's Mother said to the leader of them.

"Tax just doubled. And you wouldn't want anything to happen would you? Fire," He made a little ball of flame in his hands, "can be so hard to control." And then he closed his hands. Haru's mother's face fell, and her defiant look faded. She opened a small cash box and put most of the coins in his hands. He picked out a few pieces and dropped them on the ground. "You can keep the copper ones." Then he left. I restrained the urge to lash out at him and instead help the aging woman, who was stooping to get the few coins that he dropped.

I immediately dropped to my knees and gathered them. I reached for the last coin, but Haru bent down and picked it up. I opened my hand and he put it in, with that small smile on his face again. He gave me his hand and I grabbed it and pulled myself up. "Thanks, Haru." I turned to his mother, and gave her the few copper pieces. "Well he was charming, wasn't he? How long have they been here?"

"Five years." His mother said.

Haru looked angry. "They're thugs; they steal from us and everyone here's too much of a coward to do anything about it."

"Don't say things like that, Haru." Katara seemed puzzled.

"But Haru's an Earthbender, can't he do something?"

His mother shook her head. "Earthbending is outlawed here. It has caused nothing but trouble in our Village. Haru must never use his abilities." I was horrified.

"But how can you say that? Haru has a gift! Asking him not to Earthbend is like asking us," I spread my arms toward Xiu Juan and Katara, "not to Waterbend. What can they do to you that they haven't done already?"

"They can take Haru away! Just like they took his Father." I gaped, and felt genuine sorrow on these strangers' behalf.

About an hour later, Haru showed us to a barn. "My mom said that you can sleep here tonight, but you should leave in the morning."

Aang smiled to him. "Thanks. I'll make sure Appa doesn't eat all your hay." Appa, whose mouth was already stuffed with hay, turned at hearing his name.

Haru left, and I ran out after him. "Haru! Hey, Haru, wait up!" He turned around.

"Oh, hi. What is it?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to say I'm sorry. About what I said in the store? I didn't know about your dad."

He had that small smile on his face again, as if that was as close to a real smile as he'd come in a while. "No, it's alright. Funny, what you were saying in the store sounded just like something he would say."

"Thank you. Do you wanna take a walk?" He nodded. "Can I hear more about your father?"

"My father was very courageous. When the Fire Nation invaded," Once again, I had to hold back my natural tendency to correct people on that misnomer, "he and the other Earthbenders were outnumbered ten to one, but they fought back anyway."

"He sounds like he's a very valiant man."

"After the attack, they rounded up my father every other Earthbender and took them away. We haven't seen them since." I was so sympathetic for this boy.

"Is that why you hide your abilities?"

"Yeah. The problem is, the only way I can feel close to him now is when I practice my bending. He taught me everything I know." Haru knelt down, picked up a few rocks and spun them around in his hand. When he finished speaking, he turned them to sand. I sat down next to him. I pulled out the ribbon that kept my hair up, and then I shook my hair loose. I held the slightly tattered ribbon in my hand, being exquisitely careful of the numerous jade beads that had been sewn into it.

"See this ribbon? My mother made it for me, when I was a little girl."

"It's beautiful."

"My mother was killed by," I gulped, "A very evil Fire Nation soldier. And this ribbon is all I have from her."

"It isn't really enough, is it, Rose?"

I shook my head. "No." I wiped a stray tear from my eye. "I don't know why it bugs me so much. She always favored my sister, Xiu Juan."

"I'm sure that's not true."

"True or not, it's how I always felt around her. Xiu Juan has the exact personality of my mom. She's calm, sweet and collected. And me? Well, I'm like my dad. Hot headed, temperamental, and a bit of a tomboy. It's even in my name. I gave myself the name Rose. The one my father gave me is Rea. It means man, warrior or manly. What girl wants a name that means that?" He smiled.

"I think they're both beautiful." I smiled back.

"Thanks for letting me vent, Haru. I'm not usually like this, but…" He stopped me.

"I understand. It's fine. Thanks for listening to me about my dad."

"No problem. It's starting to get dark. We should probably head back." We started back and passed a mine. We heard a boom, and saw a bunch of dust fly out, and heard the word "help," ever so faintly. Katara sprinted toward us, with a speed I didn't think to be possible. She stopped and panted.

"Rose, Haru…come with…me! The mine…it…collapsed!" We ran to the mine, and saw an old man partially crushed underneath the rocks.

"Help me!" He croaked. Haru and I put our arms against the rocks and tried to keep them from falling, and Katara tried to pull the old man out.

"Haru, this isn't working, we need help!" Katara shouted, struggling to pull out the old man.

"There isn't any time! Pull harder!" Haru yelled back. I touched Haru's arm and looked him in the eyes, still trying to hold back the rocks.

"Haru, there is one way you can help him." He shook his head.

"No, I-I can't."

Katara joined in. "Please, there's no one around to see you!"

"It's the only way, Haru!"

Haru still stood, pushing against the rocks. And then he moved and stood in front of the mine. With a quick movement from his hands, he pushed the stones deep into the mine where they came from. Katara helped the old man up, and I grinned and hugged him from sheer joy.

"Haru, you did it!"

Later that night, Xiu Juan, Katara, Sokka, Aang and I were all lying on our mats, discussing the day.

"It was so brave for Haru to Earthbend and help that man." I said.

"Well, you must have really inspired him." Aang told me.

"I guess I did." I shrugged.

Sokka interrupted. "Alright, everybody get some sleep tonight. We need to leave at dawn."

"Dawn?" Katara asked. "Why can't we ever sleep in?"

"No way. This town is crawling with Fire Nation soldiers. If they find Aang, we'll be eating fireballs for breakfast. Good night."

Xiu Juan giggled. "I'd rather eat fireballs than nuts."

"Good NIGHT." We laughed and fell asleep.

The next morning, I woke up earlier than usual, like I always do. Stared at the sun, had a very one-sided talk with Appa. The usual, and then I became thirsty. So, I got up, grabbed a pitcher and started pulling water out of the small well. I turned and started to walk in when I saw Haru's mother. She turned when she heard me. There was a tear in her eye. She told me that the soldiers came that night and took him away. I dropped the jug and ran into the barn.

"Guys!" They looked up from packing. "Th-the soldiers! They took Haru away!"

Sokka stood up, and put an arm around me. "Alright, calm down. Tell me what happened." I grabbed his hand and pulled it off.

"Knock it off, Sokka! Haru's mother said they came in the middle of the night, and took him away for Earthbending! I grabbed my hair and pulled at it. "Oh, this is all my fault! I forced him into it!" Katara stood up and hugged me.

"It's okay. I talked him into it, too. It's not your fault." I was driving myself crazy, until Katara turned me around to face her. "It's alright, Rose. We're going to get him back." I stopped talking to myself and looked at her.

"What? How?"

"You and I are going where they took Haru."

"No, I got that, but how?"

"We're going to get arrested for Earthbending."

"Wait, what?"

"Yep."

I put a hand on her shoulder. "Katara? You do know that you're a WaterBender, right? I mean, I might have picked up a thing or two by watching Haru and Bumi fight, but how are you going to do this?"

"I have a plan."

After Katara executed her plan to get us on board, we were "introduced" to the prison's warden. I looked around for Haru, not expecting to find so many Earthbenders. And I especially never thought that he would find me first.

"Rose! Katara!" We spun around in the courtyard, and saw him.

"Haru!" I ran up to him and hugged him, Katara running after me closely behind.

"How did you get here?"

I pointed to myself. "It was my fault you got captured, and we came to get you back."

"And so you got yourselves arrested?"

"It was the only way to get to you."

He folded his arms in front of his chest and smiled. "You two've got guts, I'll give you that. Come on, there's someone I want you to meet." He took my hand, and I took Katara's. He led us to where an old man stood up to greet us.

"Rose, meet my father, Tyro. Dad, this is Rose and Katara." I walked to him smiling.

"Hello, sir. I've heard SO much about you!" I shook his hand. He smiled and glanced at Haru.

"As have I." I lightly smiled and blushed. "Here, you two are probably hungry." He reached down and grabbed two bowls of… something. "Eat up." I took the bowls and passed one to Katara. Katara sniffed it and groaned, but I'd had prison food before. This wasn't as bad as it got. "It's not as bad as it looks." She tried it and gagged. "Well, it's still pretty bad."

I gulped down the stew, and tried not to vomit. I didn't want to seem snobby; after all, these people had been eating this for some time now. Katara began talking to Tyro about an escape plan. After Tyro said that they were just going to wait it out, I couldn't bear to think of these people rotting on this boat while the war raged on. "I can't take this. Katara, I think I'm gonna be the motivational speaker for today." I stood up, head held high. I banged on a metal lid to get their attention. One swift hit was all it took. "Excuse me! You may not know me, but I have heard much of you. I was told stories by my father of the brave Earthbenders that valiantly defended the Earth Kingdom. But I never thought that it would come to this. The Fire Nation's militia may have taken away your families and your homes, but you still have you strength."

Katara could tell that I was nervous, so she stood up and helped me. "We can tell you now that the Avatar has returned! So remember your courage, Earthbenders! Let us stand and fight for our freedom!" At this point, I'd already sat down, and Katara was up there, waiting to see the effect. Tyro looked away, and Haru's head dropped. Seeing how faithless these people were hurt me deeply. When Katara stepped down, I pulled her aside. "While I think that our speech was excellent, it's long since these people have had any hope. Remember, we have a twelve hour deadline. What should we do? Should we stay?"

"I don't know… leaving sounds cowardly… but staying is dangerous…"

"We're going to stay, aren't we? Good. I don't feel right, leaving all of these people."

That night, we told Sokka and Aang that we weren't going to leave. And we arranged a plan to get them out. Sokka, the ever sensible one, reminded us that we needed something for them to bend. Katara tapped the flooring of the all metal ship.

"But this entire place is made out of metal; purposely so that they can't bend their way out of here." We looked around for something on the ship that was made out of rock or stone, and then Xiu Juan pointed at the chimney.

"Wait. Look that the smoke. There must be coal on here. In other words-"

"Earth!" I interrupted.

"Precisely."

We decided to use the exact same trick that we tried at the Village. Only, instead of lifting a boulder, we were going to push out the coal. But, before we could execute it, the Soldiers found us. Six or seven found us, all pointing spears and scimitars in our faces. I drew my small dagger, and Xiu Juan readied her bow and arrows. We were outnumbered, and we knew it. "Stay back, or you'll never see the sunrise." We glared into their eyes. Tyro shouted to me and my sister.

"Rose! STOP! You can't win this fight!"

"He's right, child." I knew better then to turn my head to meet the warden's condescending smile. "You are one mistake away from dying where you stand." I smiled grimly.

"And it would be worth it."

And then Aang blasted the coal from the smokestacks. The pile of coal spilled out by my feet. I climbed the pile. "EARTHBENDERS! TAKE THIS COAL! IT'S THE WAY BACK TO YOUR LIVES! THE TIME FOR YOU TO ESCAPE IS NOW!" I held up a piece or the coal. But the Earthbenders didn't respond. They just… stood there. Haru reached out to grab it, but Tyro stopped him. The Warden laughed.

"You silly girl! Did you really think that you could change these people? They lost their hope long ago! Oh, but you still believe in them. Faith; a disease that will easily be cured by a few years on here, just wait." He kept laughing derisively at me. My shoulders slumped. As he turned, though, Haru took the lump of coal from me and thrust it at him. As he spun around, Haru picked up some more coal and spun it around. The Warden threw a wall of fire in front of Haru. I jumped in front of him, and raised a wall of coal in front of us. In reality, that wall wouldn't have blocked an apple, but I blocked it with my Firebending. Tyro and the rest took up the cue and began fighting back. After several minutes of combat, Tyro, and two other prisoners lifted the soldiers with the coal and dropped them into the ocean. After the fight, we got on the newly occupied ships and began sailing away. Haru came up to me.

"I want to thank you for saving me. For saving us; all of us."

I smiled. "All it took was some motivational words and a bit of coal."

He shook his head. "No, it wasn't the coal. It was you."

Tyro put his hand on my shoulder. "Thank you for helping me find my courage, Rose. My family, and everyone here owes you very much."

I blushed and looked down. Haru moved closer to me and took my hand. And then Katara walked up.

"So, Tyro. Are you guys going back?"

"Yes. To reclaim our village." He raised his voice. "To reclaim all of our villages! The Fire Nation will regret the day they ever set foot on our land!" I smiled. Tyro walked away, leaving Katara and I with Haru. He turned to me. "Come with us, Rose!" I shook my head.

"I can't. I have to help Aang, and you need to help your father reclaim the village."

Haru looked to Aang, my hand still in his. "That's him, isn't it? The Avatar. Thank you, both of you, for bringing my father back to me. I never thought I'd see him again. I only wish there was some way…"

"…I know." Katara and I both reached for our pieces of our mothers; I for my ribbon, and her for her necklace. But it wasn't there. I told her to go ask Sokka if he'd seen it. When Haru and I were alone again, he spoke first.

"I really do wish that you could come with us, Rose. Because… well…"

I pulled my hand free. "I know why, but it's for the best that I don't. I'm…" I gulped. "I'm not who you think I am. I'm not…I'm not like Katara." He shook his head.

"I know what you are. And I don't care. If you were like them, you would've hurt us already. But I know that you're not." My eyes became suddenly wet.

"You know… and yet you don't… care?" I grinned. "Thank you. Most people would judge me at a second's notice. Thanks for not being like that."

He smiled back at me, and leaned forward slightly. He kissed my cheek. I could tell that that wasn't his intention, so I decided to put myself on the line. I leaned forward and kissed him on the mouth. It was nice but it lasted no more than ten seconds, what with the laughing and hooting from the other men, and Tyro laughing loudly. I blushed at so much attention being called to it, and looked down.

Xiu Juan called out. "Hey, we gotta go! Who was it that said no more side trips?" They laughed, and I smiled grudgingly.

I turned back to Haru, and kissed him on the cheek. "Goodbye, Haru. I'll see you again soon, okay?" He nodded, still wordless. I walked toward the bison, and hopped on, gazing dreamily at the sunset, and sleepily waving goodbye to Haru, who was being slapped on the back by several other Earthbenders. I could even barely hear Katara asking repeatedly if anyone knew where her necklace was. At some point, I mumbled, "It'll turn up, Katara. Don't worry."


	15. Chapter 11

Xiu Juan POV

As we flew through some clouds over a valley, heading for the Northern watertribe, Sokka then tried to make fun of Haru and well say some really weird and perverted things to rose and well here's how this um let's say interesting argument went.

"You think that he's better than me just because he's a bender"

"Of course I think he's better than you Sokka because he is better than you. For example Haru does not try to charm good looking girls on a daily bases and I bet you're so desperate to get a girl that you would charm anything with a pulse for crying out loud, oh and he could win a bending battle with you any day because you're just the comic relief person that has an attachment to a stupid boomerang!"

"Don't pretend you don't love it Rose." Sokka said with a smirk playing on his lips

"Oh yes Sokka you know I course you know I'm into the date anything with a pulse kind of guy."

"Are you being sarcastic?"

"No you idiot! I'm being totally serious right now."

*Rose throws random article of clothing at Sokka*

*People in background start chanting throw the panties throw the panties*

*Rose gives them the ULTIMATE DOOM STARE*

*Chanters shrivel up and die*

"Hey Rose you know what?"

"What is it now Sokka?" Rose asks in a very irritated tone

"Well I was thinking that since your throwing your clothes I should my clothes at you." Sokka says this with a weird look on his face.

*Sokka then starts stripping his shirt off and walks closer to Rose*

"What are you doing nobody wants to see what's under there or are you showing off your man boobs?"

"Since I'm showing off mine, I think you should too."

"You're a perverted, sick-minded jerk face!" Rose said getting ready to beat up Sokka any minute.

"Yeah I know but I'm proud of it." Sokka said in a stuck-up tone

*Sokka bounces eyebrows suggestively*

*Rose clenches fists and her knuckles start turning white, rims of eyes turn red*

"Sokka" I said warningly while also butting into the conversation "Rose wouldn't do anything like that and unless you want to have the wonderful experience of having children and not getting castrated with a fire whip then I suggest you put a cork in it."

After I made that little comment Katara tried to lighten the subject about how the clouds looked so soft and puffy that you could just jump right in them and then of course Sokka goes and tells her to try, but of course my sister always has a comeback that's sure to burn.

"Don't worry Katara." Rose replied with a sly smile "Sokka, I bet you could test that theory out, so go ahead and jump so then you'll put us all out of our misery."

*Sokka glares at Rose*

*Rose slaps Sokka on the head*

"OW, what was that for?" Sokka screamed.

"Just for being yourself, Sokka!" Rose screamed back

Before Sokka could get another sentence in, Katara pointed out a something that was burned down to ash. Rose and Sokka settled down.

"It looks like… a scar." Sokka commented

We landed and looked around, the area was completely burned it had a great impact on all of us. For example, great sadness, that the forest was destroyed, but the person who was affected the most, was Aang. Aang sank to the ground on his knees, his hands were covering his eyes and his head was bowed in shame.

"This is all my fault." Aang stated sadly

"No it's not Aang don't say that about yourself." Katara said trying to make Aang feel better

"But it is Katara don't you see? I disappeared a hundred years ago and if I didn't this place wouldn't have been destroyed!"

I put my hand on Aang's shoulder. "I know that you feel as if you have failed everyone in the past one hundred years but you haven't. If you had stayed at the air temples you would have been killed along with the rest of your people. You might think I'm crazy for saying this but if you hadn't run away, my sister Rose and I wouldn't have gotten to go on this amazing adventure with you, instead we would still be trapped in our uncle's wooden prison cell. Aang, you give the world hope. You give us hope. Don't blame yourself for this. The fault is theirs and theirs alone."

I said with all the honesty I had so then Aang would know that all of us truly believed in him. Katara then showed Aang an acorn and told him that the forest will eventually grow back, Aang smiled slightly but it didn't seem to reach his eyes.

A man came running up to us and asked if Aang was the avatar because he saw the sky bison and he couldn't believe his eyes. The man told us that a spirit has been coming around and taking villagers away a little after the place was burned to ash. Aang agreed to help and waited until the sun was setting to confront this spirit monster or at least that's what the villager said it was.

Aang was about to give up when all of the sudden something big black and white, tall monster like figure, with a huge mouth showed up and smashed a house, luckily no one was in it at the moment. The spirit monster then moved around so quickly that no one knew where it would go next.

Of course Aang decided to confront it, so he stood on a rooftop and shouted

"Why are you destroying this village, I am the avatar and I command you to stop what you're doing and leave this village alone in peace." Of course that didn't stop the spirit monster so Aang tried a different tactic and he tried force which of course doesn't help, it just gets the spirit monster ticked off.

After playing a little cat and mouse game with this spirit Sokka being the "smart" one decided it was time to help Aang. So Sokka of course ran outside of the house we were in whips out his boomerang and hits the monster in the head. Of course Sokka thinks he did something awesome but then again that's just Sokka. Let's just say that after the boomerang hit the spirit Sokka was swept off his feet (not in the romantic way) and into a hand like paw.

Aang ran after Sokka with his glider and followed the monster into the forest. Everything was quiet no one had seen him but of course my sister and I knew where he was, Aang was finally in the spirit world.

*TIME SKIP*

When Aang and Sokka finally came back from the spirit world, Rose gave a huge hug to Sokka because she was worried. Sokka had to rush to the bathroom because….THERE ARE NO BATHROOMs IN THE SPIRIT WORLD!

*Dramatic dun dun dun*

Aang then told us about avatar Roku and his temple, he told us about the island and how it's in the fire nation and of course my sister and I knew right away he was talking about Crescent Island, and so we're off again on a let's say spiritual adventure.


	16. Chapter 12

Rose POV

After we convinced Aang not to leave us behind, we started for Crescent Island. Xiu Juan and I felt an odd presence as we left that Village. But we ignored it and continued on to the Island. We saw Prince Zuko's ship chasing us, but we flew too fast. We went by a barricade, but they let us pass. Suspicious.

When we got there, we hurried inside and called upon the inhabitants of the temple. We were shocked to find that they began chasing us. We outran them, and then discovered a lone guardian, waiting for us. He told us to trust him and then showed us how to get to the inner chamber. The specially designed mechanism required all of the sages to open the door. Sokka tried to open it, but it didn't work. Instead, however, it looked like it had. We hid behind a pair of pillars and waited for the Fire Sages to come so we could jump them. The friendly Sage, named Shyu, fed a pack of lies to the other sages so that they opened the door. Sokka and I took down one, and Katara and Xiu Juan took down the other.

"Go, Aang! GO!" We screamed.

But, from behind Aang's pillar, came Prince Zuko; with Aang in a headlock. I gasped and stumbled backward into one of the Sages. Aang slipped out of Zuko's grasp, kicked him down the stairs and jumped through the door right before it closed. There was a flash of blinding light. The other Sages grabbed at Shyu and tied his hands behind his back.

I stretched my arm out to Shyu. "No, don't!" But a hand flew out and grabbed at my arm. I turned and looked up at the face to whom the arm belonged. I shrieked and was about to cry. "Zh-Zhao! No… please… no!"

"I've found you at last," said the terrifying face that haunted my nightmares. He tightened his grip on my arm, turned his finger in a certain way so as to hit an especially painful muscle on my arm. I exclaimed with pain. Then he kicked the front on my leg and I crumpled to the ground, writhing in agony. He dragged me across the door and grabbed at my sister. I used my free arm and pulled out the three inch long dagger in my boot and tried to stab through his armour. It failed, and only enraged him. He lifted me off of my feet, pinned me to a column with his hands on my upper arms. (Get your minds out of the gutter, readers!) I struggled, but it was in vain. He smirked at me and his hands started heating up. I pleaded with him, but his smirk only doubled in size. I felt my skin begin to singe, and it started to burn. Then Zuko grabbed his arm and pulled it away, and I dropped to the floor, silent tears dripping down my face.

Zhao turned to Zuko. Zuko had fire in his eyes. "Leave the girl alone, Zhao. You have no trouble with her."

Zhao looked down at Zuko condescendingly. "How would anyone treat a runaway child?" Zuko's eyes widened.

"Runaway child?"

I looked up at Zuko; the tears were still in my eyes. "He- he's my mother's older brother." I sniffled, and Zuko looked down sympathetically. He lifted me off of the ground, and stood in between Zhao and me.

Zhao scoffed. "Protecting your little girlfriend, are you, Zuko? Well, it doesn't matter. Oh and, although it was a noble effort, your little smoke screen didn't work. " He pointed at the Sages. "You! Chain the Water Tribe peasants and that traitor to the pillar! Chain these three," He motioned at Zuko, Xiu Juan and me, "to the other pillar." They came toward us, and I tried to protect Zuko to return his kind favour. Although we resisted, they overpowered us. They pressed us against the columns and chained us to them. Zhao was sadistic enough to put Zuko and me next to each other.

Hoo. Ray.

I stood there, awkwardly chained between my sister and the Prince of the Nation I'd renounced. (Again, minds _**OUT**_ of the gutter! _**OUUUUUT!**_) Eventually, I'd worked up the nerve to speak, but just in a whisper. Before I had a chance, my uncle strolled up. He grinned at me, and looked down at his own opened hand. I looked down, and saw that it was heating up. He drew his hand back and slapped me. It was very quick, but not quick enough for me to feel no pain from the slap and the fire.

Zuko tried to rush at Zhao, but he was too tightly chained to the pillar. I was shocked at how voraciously he defended me. Zhao laughed scornfully and walked away. I inhaled deeply, and whispered to him, "Um, thank you." He turned to me and gave an odd face. I pecked him on the cheek. I turned to the pillar that Katara and Sokka were chained to. I thanked the lucky star I was born under that they hadn't seen that. And then I realized that I wasn't born under a lucky star. He shifted positions slightly and moved a little closer to me. I looked at Xiu Juan. I gave her a face that said "I shouldn't have done that, should I?" She shook her head no. Zuko's pale arm lightly grazed against mine, sending a shiver down my spine. (No, I did NOT mean to rhyme! GAHHHH I DID IT AGAIN!) I gulped, involuntarily, and tried not to look at him. Then, there was a blinding light. I turned my face away, in Zuko's direction, and my head buried into his arm. I couldn't help it; I needed to block the light. When the light subsided, I turned to the front. I saw the exact silhouette of Avatar Roku. He blasted fire at Zhao and his men and at our chains. When ours melted, Zuko's lips brushed against my cheek, almost invisibly and ran. I hurried to the other side of the room and whipped out my dagger and the fans that the Kyoshi Warriors gave my sister and me. We slashed at the chain and it fell apart. Aang was in the doorway, and dropped like a leaf to the ground. We took him ad flew from that isle, preparing to set off for the North Pole yet again.


End file.
